mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Kremling Toyface
The Kremling Toyface is a boss in DK: Jungle Climber. It is a Kremling powered up by the Crystal Banana and is formed up by a slab of toys. It is the boss of Lost Island and the game's second boss (as well as the first Kremling boss). History After King K. Rool and his top Kremling minions escaped through the wormhole to Toybox, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Cranky Kong, and Xananab chased him to the Lost Island to find the Spirowarp that opens the portal to the dimension he fled to. After making it to Toybox and making their way through a series of obstacles such as some Death Pencils, Bouncy Tires, and some lower-ranked Kremlings, they finally caught up with King K. Rool and the 4 Kremlings. King K. Rool was shocked to see DK and his team and so he sent one of his Kremlings to finish them off. The Kremling then used the Crystal Banana it had to power itself up and transform into a monstrous Kremling face formed up by toys. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong then engaged it in battle. After some battling, the toy formation was destroyed, the powered-up Kremling was killed and the Kongs reclaimed the first Crystal Banana. The Kongs and Xananab then saw that King K. Rool and the other three Kremlings had escaped the dimension and through to the Ghost Island. The team then gave chase. Battle The Kremling Toyface doesn't start by intentionally attacking you. Instead, it moves around the pegs with it's swords on its head spinning. Avoid the swords at all costs and attack the head. When this happens, the Kremling Toyface will turn red and it's swords will move to the bottom of it's face and it will home in on you from above in an attempt to stab you with it's swords. The Kremling Toyface won't stop homing in on you until it thinks you're just gonna stand in one spot (it's more recommended to lure it on the platforms and not on the bouncy tires). Once you have it fooled and it's falling, jump away at the last second to avoid taking damage. As soon as the face lands, all the toys come apart thus revealing the exposed Kremling. The Kremling does some weird moves with it's head at this point and this is your chance to attack the Kremling. Don't waste too much time or you'll have to repeat the process all over again. After hit the Kremling, the toys will reform around the Kremling restoring the Kremling Toyface. Every time the Kremling Toyface's head is restored, it will shoot 4 missiles from it's face. The missiles can be very irritating so it's best you attack it before it gets the chance to fire them. If it does fire them, the swords will come back and it will go back to doing what it was doing at the start of the battle with the swords. After two hits, it become slightly faster and hitting it again while it's in it's sword/missile phase will also cause it's eyebrows to spawn two red boomerangs that go around the arena. Once again, lure it in a place to expose the Kremling's true self. Upon hitting the Kremling a third time, the toys dissolve, the Kremling powers down and falls to it's death and the first Crystal Banana can be reclaimed. Trivia *Despite being a Kremling boss, it still plays the same boss theme as the Banana Spaceship. *The Kremling Toyface's name is a pun on the area it's fought in (Toybox). Category:Bosses Category:Enemies in DK: Jungle Climber